


I see a dragon riding a direwolf avenging me

by muadh94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muadh94/pseuds/muadh94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first chapter is about kings landing. please review</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sack of kings landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VVSIGNOFTHECROSS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/gifts).



**I see a dragon riding a direwolf avenging me**

**I do not own a song of ice and fire. There is violence in this chapter. This story’s rating is teen but it may develop into mature.**

 

**This is the first chapter there is a Rhaenys POV along with Jaime’s POV but Ned’s is quite long**

 

**Can you please review so I know what changes I can do and how to develop this story?**

 

**283 AL**

 

**Rhaenys POV**

 

When I dream I always see a dragon riding a direwolf killing black manticore. I see it again and again. It scares me. And always the dragon riding the direwolf whispers to me “sister, sister, I have avenged you”. It scares me, am I to die, but what about mother, father and little Aegon, What about them, are they to die as well. But then who is my other brother, and what of the direwolf.

 

I hear screaming and shouting, people dying. The city burning, Kings landing had fallen. My mother, Elia of Dorne, storms in and says “find a place to hide, hide Rhaenys hide”.

 

“Mother” I reply

 

“Hide, hide, hide” she said and then she left. It left me wondering if this was the last time I would see my mother. She always looked after me, cherished me, and made me laugh. What about father did he die as well, he went to battle.

 

All of a sudden the door was blasted open there was a knight he had small portly eyes, he was overweight; he was wearing the arms of his house, they were a black manticore on a red field. He was here to kill me. But I’m only a little girl why would anyone want to kill me.

 

“Are you here to kill me” she quietly said.

 

“Yes I am” he replied. “For the new king will reward me generously for the death of dragonspawn.”

 

I screamed. I yelled. I shouted.

 

I shouted “Father, Mother, uncle Oberyn, uncle Lewyn, Jaime, Barristan”

 

He laughed. The laugh made my stomach turn inside out.

 

Laughing he said “your father is dead, your mother is dead and Jaime killed the King” and he laughed and he laughed, mocking me and my family. Then he unsheathed his sword.

 

I screamed. Then he stabbed me.

 

“Unbowed, unbent, unbroken” I said. He laughed. He stabbed me “unbowed, unbent, unbroken” I said, he stabbed me. “UNBOWED, UNBENT, UNBROKEN” he stabbed me laughing. “I see a dragon as great as Balerion the black dread riding a massive albino direwolf killing a black manticore. My brother will avenge me.” He stabbed me again laughing but with fear in his eyes. With the last of my strength I shouted “FIRE AND BLOOD”, he stabbed me again. My body went limp as I saw my father, my brother and mother. But I knew that one day I would be avenged. And then I died. 

**Jaime Lannister POV**

 

“Burn them, burn them all. Let them feel the wrath of the dragon”. King Aerys said. He was mad. Some people say that every time a Targaryen was born, the gods would toss a coin and he would be either mad or great. However the maddest of the Targaryen kings were much saner than Aerys. He killed Brandon and Rickard Stark in this very room. Every time I go to sleep, I see Brandon being strangled and reaching for his sword. I see his father burning in his armour, such monstrosities and all I did was watch it happen. As I saw Aerys rape his wife Rhaella, his own sister, for sometimes I wish I could kill him. But I am a member of the Kingsguard, it is my duty to protect and serve the King. However mad he may be.

 

“Let him be King over charred bone and cooked meat” he said to Rossart. “Let him be the king of ashes”.

 

“Your grace, Tywin Lannister has invaded the city” Rossart replied as he stuttered, probably from fear of being burned in wildfire like the previous hand Qarlton Chelsted.

 

“Lannister” the king shouted. “I want him dead, your traitor father. I want his head, you’ll bring me his head, or you’ll burn with the rest, all the traitors. Rossart says they are inside the walls! He’s gone to make them a warm welcome”. He was laughing; he means to burn the city and everyone inside it.

 

“Yes your grace, at once your grace”. I replied having made the decision that would define my life.

 

As Rossart went to execute the plan, I slit his throat. Such a painless death to someone who endeavoured to cause huge pain, it seemed unfair, I should have drowned him considering his love for wildfire. I entered the throne room. “Whose blood is that?” Aerys asked confident it was my father.

 

“Rossart’s” I answered. Those purple valyrian eyes grew large. His mouth dropped in shock. He panicked as he lost control of his bowels and ran for the throne, as if it would save him from my blade. He was struggling up the steps of the iron throne. He squealed like a pig and he smelt like a privy. One simple slash across his throat and he died, it was so easy. No king should die that easily, it should have been harder, much harder. I guess there is a new king now. I climbed the steps of the iron throne. And I sat on the throne with my sword across my knees. He looked down at Aerys the blood was spreading now. Then a man came astride his war horse. His visor on, He lifted the visor; it was Eddard stark, brother of Brandon, son of Rickard. He judged me; by what right does the wolf judge the lion, by what right.

 

**Ned Stark POV**

 

He had killed the king. Jaime Lannister had killed the king. He killed the man he had sworn an oath to protect the man he had murdered in cold blood. The man had no honour; the man had disgraced the white.

People were watching Robert with interest. He made his way through the crush of bodies, to where Tywin Lannister stood. The Lord of Casterly Rock had one hand on his hip and another pointing to the ground, where Lannister cloaks were wrapped around two small shapes.   

Blood I can smell blood. And when i looked down i saw the reason for this terrible smell. Blood. Two Lannister red cloaks were soaked through with it. “…a token of my fealty to you,” Lord Tywin was finishing.

A token of fealty, what sort of man proves his fealty with rape and by having children murdered. Only monsters do that, only monsters.

Robert looked like someone who was keen to establish his authority and to send out a new message that everyone would receive. But there was something in his eyes that was troubling. He was glad. No man should be glad by what lay before him. He looked down at the small shapes and it all clicked horribly into place. They were Rhaegar’s children, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. The shapes were about the right size for a four-year-old girl and a babe of a little less than a year. Shocked, I looked from Robert to Tywin Lannister and then back again, unable to contain the revulsion on his face.

“Did you kill them?” Robert was asking Tywin.

“My men did the deed,” he explained in that steady, calculating tone he had. It made Ned’s skin crawl with distrust. “But it was on my orders. Although, I confess that Elia of Dorne made herself rather troublesome and was killed in the event as well. That was unintentional.”

Unintentional, she was raped and murdered. Sometimes I wonder what I have done to be in this world and this time. Haven’t I lived a good and honourable life?

Robert nodded. “Your deed and the purpose behind it is noted, my lord,” he said after a moment. “Your fealty is welcomed and accepted. And you shall be rewarded appropriately my lord Lannister.”

“I will serve you in any other way you would see fit, Your Grace.” And with that, he turned and left the throne room, his boots sounding out in the silence that pervaded. A dog that is what you are Tywin Lannister the lowest place in the seventh hell was made for likes of you. Robert dismissed the crowd with a wave of his hand and they began to disappear, although their eyes still lingered on the dead children laid out on the floor. Children, Robert they were children. What did they ever do to deserve this end? I do not know you my friend. I do not know you.

When I was alone, I dropped to his knees and opened the cloak covering Rhaenys. The child was a horrifying sight. Her little face was smeared with blood, but it was her body that most distressed me. Her body was a mess she had been stabbed half a hundred times. Who in the name of the seven stabs a child half a hundred times? Who does that? Monsters do that, the likes of Tywin Lannister and his son. Her chest and stomach were a tattered mess of stab wounds. I covered her body, this would haunt me for the rest of my life, and I turned to the smaller body. Swallowing as I opened the cloak, I forced my eyes shut at what I saw. Baby Aegon’s skull was smashed to a ruin, his face barely even recognisable. You could see glimpses of his pale Targaryen hair upon his head had been stained dark with blood and brains.

“Dear Gods--” my hand went automatically to his mouth and he looked up at Robert, who had walked in while I was looking on the bodies. Robert was standing motionless above me. “You condoned this?” I asked him in astonishment.

He was angry. “I did,” he said. “You heard me.”

“This is murder, plain and simple. These children did nothing wrong, they bore no weapons, they did not challenge you in any way.”

“Their existence challenges me!” roared Robert. The empty throne room made his voice seem even louder than it was.

“They are no more than babes.”

“I see no babes,” Robert spat, “they are dragonspawn, the rapist’s whelps – if there were no other reasons to take their lives then that would be enough.”

“Robert, what are you saying?” I was angry, I was shocked, this was not my friend.

“These creatures may be children now, but children grow and will come to wield weapons in time. And those weapons will be pointed at  _me_.” He stormed up the steps of the Iron Throne and sat himself on it as if he was reminding himself that it was his and his alone. I stood up and faced him face to face. I could not believe this. I had known Robert was a man who loved war but that he would sink to murdering babes was something that I had never believed him capable of, only monsters are capable of this. I shook my head.

“I cannot believe I am hearing you say this. They were children and they were murdered with complete savagery. There is no honour in that.”

“Honour.” He mocked my words “It is the way of war, Ned. Or haven’t you realised that yet?”

“No, Robert, it is not the way of war. It is the way of dark, ruthless creatures like Tywin Lannister, who would have the world believe that he is a tyrant for the sake of a show of strength. You are better than that.”

“I am King now. There must be a show of strength. There must be fear.”

“Fear? No… loyalty is won and maintained with a fair and firm hand, with compassion and justice and honour, not with murder and rape. My father never ruled his lands with fear. My ancestors never ruled their lands with fear. What has happened to you Robert?”

“Your father was burnt alive by a mad man!” Robert yelled. I stopped and stared at Robert. A cold anger crept over him like ice freezing over a lake in winter. Robert went on, “If Aerys had feared him, even a little, he would never have dared to do such a thing!”

I continued to stare.

“Be careful, Robert,” i warned him in a quiet voice.

But Robert did not heed my warning. “As long as there are Targaryens in this world, my claim to this throne is in danger. I would sooner cut off my own hand than see another madman rule the Seven Kingdoms, and if that means I have to kill babes, then so be it!” He turned his face away.

I replied “Robert the First you are on your way to becoming like Aerys II”

I continued. “If that is what you feel then we are done here. Take your crown and your Seven Kingdoms. I will go back to Winterfell and rule my lands how I would wish them to be ruled – with honour, justice and compassion.” I turned and walked away, Robert’s curses echoing after me.

As I marched out of the throne room, I realised that I was shaking with rage, I was so angry I could kill a man. People looked at him strangely. I was trying to calm myself when Jon Arryn, my foster father, came around the corner. “Ned,” he greeted. “They told me you were fighting.”

“I will have nothing more to do with him,” I replied in as calm a voice as I could produce. “What was done to those children was the vilest crime. Murder, Murder, Murder”

“The Prince and Princess,” said Jon with a rueful shake of his head. “I have just heard about that. Tywin Lannister has been at his work again – he is a devil of a man. The whole thing stinks of some kind of treachery.”

“How could he condone such a thing?” I asked.

Jon raised his eyebrows and blew out a breath through his teeth. “Only Robert knows the answer to that, I’m afraid.” He paused. “I will try to give him counsel, if he will allow me.”

“Good luck with that,” I said angrily. “I thought he valued  _my_  opinion, but clearly does not, he values the opinion of monsters like Tywin Lannister.”

“Give him time, Ned. He’s just getting used to this whole thing and it’s understandable that he might make a few errors along the way. We just have to hope that we can speak wisdom to him and that he will listen. That’s all we can do.” He put out a hand and rubbed my arm in sympathy.

I replied, “You’re right but I’m going to need some time to myself, in order to forget the things he said to me in there and what he has done. I’ll take the troops to Storm’s End and break the siege. That will keep me out of the way while he calms down and you have chance to talk to him. And gods help”

Jon was silent.

I left Jon and made for Maegor’s Holdfast. Before I left there was something he needed to do. My feet were heavy as I climbed the steps up to the royal apartments. Men passed him on the stairwell, acknowledging him. When I reached what he believed to his desired location, I found two men-at-arms guarding the door. They were dressed in Arryn garb, so I asked them politely. “Were these Prince Rhaegar’s rooms?” he asked.

“Yes, my lord,” replied the older of the two men. “Do you wish to enter?”

“I do.” I did not provide a reason.

At the end of the room was a window with a stained glass depiction of a three-headed dragon with eyes wrought from red crystals, breathing out a plume of fire. Sunlight streamed in through the window and cast a smaller, duplicate version of the colours and pattern of the dragon on the stone floor.

I opened a door. Inside there was a stale smell; the room hadn’t been used for some time. A wide bed, fresh made with white sheets and with a canopy of white silk above it, dominated. Beside the bed was a bookcase, crammed full of hefty leather-bound tomes, atop which stood a candle in an iron stand. There was a massive stone fireplace with dragons’ heads carved along the mantel. Candles lined that as well, their wax having oozed down to form a dribbling curtain.

To the other side of the room, beneath the window, a writing desk stood with a chair before it. I went to the desk and looked it over. The surface was clear, apart from a quill ready-dipped into the inkwell. Sitting down in the chair, I began to open the drawers in front me. Inside there was a small knife to be used for sharpening quills, fresh leaves of parchment and numerous pots of ink of varying colours. Inside I found a diary but it was empty.

When I was just about to give up, I found a secret compartment on the desk. There was a small gauze bag held a stash of dried blue rose petals, lyanna always loved blue roses. I picked up the bag of rose petals and studied them, turning them over in my hands. 

I then placed the bag into my pocket. And with one final look around the room of the Crown Prince, I was starting to wonder that Lyanna had not been taken against her will, and I went in search of Howland Reed.  

I found the crannogman in the library, sitting in the window seat, reading from a book that seemed half as large as he. He looked up when and he saw enter and closed the book, smiling. “My lord,” he greeted. “I have not seen you in days.”

“She wasn’t taken against her will,” said I said.

Howland Reed regarded me with the same twinkling green eyes he always did. “You are sure of this?” he questioned.

“As sure, as I can be now that he is dead and I cannot speak to her.”

 “This morning, something crossed my mind. I came up here to check it.” I paused. “Who are the Kingsguard?”

“They are the seven elite knights who are sworn to protect the king and do his bidding,” I explained “What of it?”

“Where are they?”

I began to think. Lewyn Martell, Jon Darry and Barristan Selmy had been at the Trident – he had seen Prince Lewyn cut down before his own eyes and had watched Ser Barristan bend the knee to Robert and receive a pardon just the other day. Jaime Lannister –  _well, I know where he is, that is for sure._  That was four. But the others? “There are three I have not come upon,” I said.

“Who are they?”

“The Lord Commander, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne.” I looked at the crannogman. “In the eyes of the Targaryens, Prince Viserys is the rightful king, so I would suppose they have gone to Dragonstone with him and Queen Rhaella.”

“But we know that Aerys sent the Queen and Prince Viserys away,” said Reed, “and they had only Ser Willem Darry with them.”

“No Kingsguard?” I was confused.

“No Kingsguard,” confirmed the crannogman.

There was a pause during which Ned’s frown grew deeper. “Perhaps they were sent to join with Mace Tyrell.”

“Perhaps. We shall find out shortly, I suppose,” said Howland Reed, and he looked at Ned with a glint in his eye, his head angled. “You wish to leave soon.”

“By noon hopefully,” I said. “I do not suspect the Reach Lords will offer much in the way of resistance. I shall meet you at the gates.”

“You will, my lord.”

I turned and walked out of the library, my mind thinking on what the crannogman might have meant by his words.

 

 

 

 


	2. We Swore A Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tower of Joy Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review. I do not own anything.

Chapter Two – we swore a vow

I do not own a song of ice and fire. There is violence in this chapter. This story’s rating is teen but it may develop into mature. 

Can you please review so I know what changes I can do and how to develop this story?

283 AL

Arthur Dayne POV  
I was with my brothers Lord Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent. The lord commander was a huge man and older than both me and Ser Oswell, his dark brown hair was peppered heavily with grey. His face was lined and worn with age, but he was still quite a presence – his shoulders were broad and strong, his hands like great paws. He embraced me in a bear hug, slapping his back.  
“Arthur,” he greeted. “It is good to see you again. How are you faring?”  
I glanced back at Lyanna, still holding Jon close to her. “We have done admirably, here in this little tower.” He smiled and waved his hand at Jon. Both men of the Kingsguard looked to Jon; Lyanna found herself instinctively holding him closer to her as they stared. “What brings you here again?”  
“Prince Rhaegar’s last words to us before he left for the Trident were to inform us of his marriage to Lady Lyanna,” explained Ser Gerold. “He told us also of the babe that grew inside her and that should anything happen to him in battle, he wished for us to swear to protect them both at all costs.”  
I saw Lyanna Stark gazing out the window, as she had often used to do, before the news came of the Trident and all of the life had left her eyes.   
"Rhaegar entrusted me with this son’s life, and he is the new king and I am a member of the Kingsguard" I reminded her. I felt anger flow through me as I thought of the child’s brother and sister; they were murdered during the sack of King’s Landing. They say little Rhaenys tried to hide under her father’s bed, but they dragged her out all the same, and The Mountain That Rides ripped baby Aegon from his mother’s breast. They laid the bodies in front of the Iron Throne wrapped in red Lannister cloaks to mask the blood. I was not there. I could not save them.  
Arthur clenched his mailed hands into fists. “I will never allow him to fall into the Usurper’s hands, I swear to you, I swear to Rhaegar and I swear to himself.”  
Lyanna glared at him. “Nor will Ned hand my son over to be butchered by the likes of Gregor Clegane," she said, fiercely. Though she shivered so violently with fever that her teeth clashed against each other. I half-believed she would take on The Mountain herself if given a chance and a sword. For a she-wolf will tear out the throat of anything that threatens her pups.   
I shook my head. “If Robert learned that your brother let a Targaryen child he’d have him executed for treason," I said. And her face paled at the thought.   
Tears began to glisten on her face, surprising me. "Please," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, “don’t kill my brother. If you ever loved Rhaegar, let me go home."   
Lyanna squeezed my fingers another wave of pain wracked her body. This one was considerably harsher than the last. She turned her head to look at me.   
"Please, let me go home." Lyanna pleaded with him for the third time. The first had been after Rhaegar left. The second was after they learned he had died.  
I refused her again. "We have sent for a maester," I said. "After he sees you, and after you recover, and we shall leave." Even in death, Rhaegar had a plan for her.   
Oswell and Gerold entered the room none too quietly, clanging in their white armour. Gerold looked at me grimly; Oswell looked at Lyanna pitying her.   
“When our Prince did not return, we knew we had to leave at once,” continued Ser Oswell. “But the journey has been fraught with danger. Forces loyal to the rebels run rampant in the Kingswood, all the way up to the Marches. What should have taken us a week to travel has taken thrice that.”  
“Your raven reached us three days ago,” I replied to him.  
“We suspected it might,” Ser Oswell said. “We had hoped to bring the news in person, but it was not to be.”  
There was a pause. What other news was there? “Pray tell me there is not more ill news?” Ser Oswell turned his gaze to the floor, and then Ser Gerold responded.  
“The war is lost, my friend. Robert Baratheon sits upon the Iron Throne. The King is dead, slain by Jaime Lannister.”  
My face darkened. “Jaime? He…” my voice disappeared in a confused exhaling of breath.  
“He was guarding the King and he ran his sword through his heart. We heard the news as we travelled through the Stormlands.” He shook his head. “We set off on this journey believing we were fulfilling the last wishes of our Prince, but we conclude it with the knowledge that our task is now of much graver import. Before the rebels even arrived in the city, Tywin Lannister and his men came to the gates of the city, begging entrance. King Aerys, it seems, admitted them, and they began to sack the city. Prince Aegon was killed, his head dashed brutally against a wall.” He stopped and looked to Jon in Lyanna’s arms. “He seems so small doesn’t he? But there he is – the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms.”  
Lyanna looked surprised. We all looked towards Jon and we then dropped to their knees in front of Lyanna and the babe, heads bowed, and proclaimed together, “Our King. We swear from this day until our last, we will protect and defend you.”   
Jon was sleeping in a makeshift cradle I had made for him. Lyanna picked up her son from the cradle and began to rock him. The babe was very quiet and hungry as he suckled on her breast. She closed her eyes and whispered to her son in a soft voice. “You have a healthy appetite my son and you will need all the strength in this world in order to survive.”  
The following morning, she was tired as she blinked and rubbed her eyes. “Arthur, A…, I have a headache” and then she collapsed.   
“Lyanna, Lyanna” I shouted. “My lady” she opened her eyes slowly she was suffering from a fever. Wylla entered the room with a cup of water, lyanna drank the water eagerly. Her dress was soaked with blood.   
“Sleep my lady, sleep,” I said while smiling compassionately. “Only sleep will cure it, I have found.”  
“So, what is your judgement then, Lord Commander?” Ser Oswell asked the Lord Commander. Old Ser Gerold sighed; he ran one of his thick-fingered hands through his hair and rubbed his face.   
“The way I see it, we have but three options,” Ser Gerold replied. “We can bend the knee to the rebels, like our brother Barristan, we can ride to Starfall then sail to Dragonstone to join the Queen and Prince Viserys, or…” He paused and looked around the table. “Or we can make a stand and fight.”  
"Don’t," she said. The fever made her eyes dazzlingly bright. “Don’t," she repeated. She looked as if she would faint with the effort of staying on her feet. “Let me go home with him. The war is over. Rhaegar is dead. There is nothing left for me here."   
“I will not bend the knee,” I said. “Stop and think about what will happen if we do. Robert Baratheon will not suffer another Targaryen heir just like he did not suffer Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys. If he gets his hands on the babe, he will kill him. I cannot allow that to happen. I swore to Rhaegar that I would keep them safe.”   
“I agree,” said Ser Oswell. “That is not an option. And if we go to Dragonstone, what then? We cannot stay there forever. The Usurper will have us hunted down.”  
“We travel across the Narrow Sea, I suppose, to go into hiding,” Ser Gerold said. His voice was heavy.  
I shook my head. “And do you think that will mean we are safe? It is not an option. I say we go to Sunspear. He is Aegon’s brother and Rhaenys’s sister. We will be safe in Dorne. Prince Doran will grant me refuge.”  
“Truly you think Oberyn will allow us in Dorne. In his eyes, Jon’s existence dishonours Elia.” Replied the Lord Commander.  
“I will convince him.” I said adamantly.   
“Eddard will be coming here very soon,” I finished. “And I suppose I should not need to remind you that he is on the other side.”  
“Ned wouldn’t hurt us!” Lyanna cried out. “He loves me dearly.”  
“I don’t doubt your brother’s love for you” I said. “But he is Robert Baratheon’s man. The war is over. The rebels have won and a usurper sits the Iron Throne. Ned Stark, honourable though he undoubtedly is, will not want to risk allying himself in any way with a boy whose claim to the throne is a thousand times better than that of his friend’s. It would make him a traitor in the eyes of his friend.”  
Her eyes widened as the reality of my words sank in. “Don’t fight him!” she exclaimed. “Do what your sister wanted – Ned will surely listen to you if you talk to him. He’s known Robert almost all his life! He could persuade him to help us.”   
“Help us do what?” I argued. “Flee? Bend the knee? Accept Robert Baratheon as our king when we know the rightful king still lives? Stand by and watch them murder him?” I shook my head. “No, I will not do that. I swore a vow – to Prince Rhaegar and to my king, my rightful king. I am of the Kingsguard and I cannot turn away from that vow. I will not.”   
Ser Oswell Whent broke the silence. “Arthur, you speak it true,” he said. “I am no oathbreaker.”  
“So we are decided then,” said Ser Gerold Hightower. “We stand and fight. Trial by combat.”  
Then Lyanna’s body began to shake, wildly and feverishly, utterly out of control. And she collapsed again. I was kneeling beside her and her limbs were trembling and shaking.   
Wylla then pressed a cold cloth to her forehead. The lady Lyanna was dying I realised.   
“My Princess,” I said, my voice shaking with fear. “Can you hear me?” She nodded vaguely in reply.  
“We must get her back to her bed,” Wylla instructed them, I then carried her and took her to her chambers. I set her down on the bed and Wylla began to remove her dress. We stepped back to allow Wylla to her work.  
“I’m cold, Wylla,” Lyanna murmured. Wylla said nothing but passed her another blanket and Lyanna wrapped it around herself. Her fingers looked as if they had turned to ice.   
“What is it?” I demanded when she took her hand away. “Tell me.”  
“It is the fever, m’lords,” said Wylla, her face grave. “The childbed fever.”  
In the cradle at the end of the bed, Jon began to cry.  
"Eddard Stark has come here, with friends," Gerold answered. Lyanna's heart raced at the mention of her brother.  
Eddard stark was arriving with six companions. We waited before the round tower, with the red mountains of Dorne at our backs. I could feel my white cloak blowing in the wind. I had a sad smile on my face. The hilt of the greatsword, Dawn poked over my right shoulder; Ser Oswell Whent was on one knee, sharpening his blade with a whetstone. Across his white-enamelled helm, the black bat of his house spread it wings. Between us stood fierce old Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.  
“I looked for you on the Trident,” Ned said to us.  
“We were not there,” Ser Gerold answered.  
“Woe to the Usurper if we had been,” said Ser Oswell.  
“When King’s Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were.”   
“Far away,” Ser Gerold said, “or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells.”   
“I came down on Storm’s End to lift the siege,” Ned told them... and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them.”   
“Our knees do not bend easily,” I said.  
“Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him.”   
“Ser Willem is a good man and true,” said Ser Oswell.  
“But not of the Kingsguard,” Ser Gerold pointed out. “The Kingsguard does not flee.”   
“Then or now,” I said. I donned my helm.  
“We swore a vow,” explained old Ser Gerold.  
“And now it begins,” I said. I unsheathed Dawn and held it with both of my hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light.   
“No,” Ned said with sadness in his voice. “Now it ends.”


	3. I Promise Lyanna, I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 – I Promise Lyanna, I Promise
> 
> I do not own a song of ice and fire. And can you please review this story.
> 
> I am currently looking for a beta for this story.

Ned POV

Having lifted the siege of Storm’s End I received information from Ashara Dayne, the sister of Ser Arthur Dayne that Lyanna was in Dorne being held in the tower of joy. We rode towards the tower of Joy me and my companions we were seven. Proud Martyn Cassel, Jory’s father; faithful Theo Wull; Ethan Glover, who had been Brandon’s squire; Ser Mark Ryswell, soft of speech and gentle of heart; the crannogman, Howland Reed; Lord Dustin on his great red stallion. 

We were seven, facing three. Yet these were no ordinary three. They waited before the round tower, the red mountains of Dorne at their backs, their white cloaks blowing in the wind. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, had a sad smile on his lips. The hilt of the greatsword Dawn poked up over his right shoulder. Ser Oswell Whent was on one knee, sharpening his blade with a whetstone. Across his white-enamelled helm, the black bat of his House spread its wings. Between them stood fierce old Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

“I looked for you on the Trident,” I said to them.

“We were not there,” Ser Gerold answered.

“Woe to the Usurper if we had been,” said Ser Oswell.

“When King’s Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered   
where you were.” 

“Far away,” Ser Gerold said, “or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother   
would burn in seven hells.” 

“I came down on Storm’s End to lift the siege,” I told them “and the Lords Tyrell and   
Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was   
certain you would be among them.” 

“Our knees do not bend easily,” said Ser Arthur Dayne.

“Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you   
might have sailed with him.” 

“Ser Willem is a good man and true,” said Ser Oswell.

“But not of the Kingsguard,” Ser Gerold pointed out. “The Kingsguard does not flee.” 

“Then or now,” said Ser Arthur. He donned his helm.

“We swore a vow,” explained old Ser Gerold.

My friends stood beside me. We were seven against three.

“And now it begins,” said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawn   
and held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light. 

“No,” Ned said with sadness in his voice. “Now it ends.” 

I heard a woman screaming in pain. I knew her voice. It was Lyanna. “Lyanna” I shouted “Lyanna”.

She was screaming from the pain “Eddard” she called. 

I needed to save my sister, I had to save her. I could see that the Kingsguard were willing to do their duty. I did not want to kill them, but if they died how many of my men would they take with them. How would I be able to look their loved ones in the eye? And if I die that would leave my brother as the lord of Winterfell, Benjen didn’t deserve the responsibility and the suffering that came with it. I wanted to see my son grow strong; to see him ride, to see him wield a sword and to see the girls chase after him. I had to negotiate with the Kingsguard for they are honourable, reasonable men.

They drew their swords, my men drew their swords, I thought about my family for one last time. And I made the decision that would define my life. “sheathe your swords.” The Kingsguard looked surprised but they did not sheathe their swords. My companions sheathed their swords. “I have come here on peaceful terms, I swear on the honour of my sister that I do not want blood shed here today”. 

“Lord Eddard I believe Ser Arthur can take you to your sister” Ser Gerold said as he looked at me with anger but he still did not sheathe his sword. He did not trust me.

The sword of the morning looked at me with pity as he sheathed his sword and took me to the steps of the tower, we climbed and climbed the steps and despite sheathing his sword I could tell he did not trust me and was very wary.

Ser Arthur Dayne opened the door as he took me to my sister. The room she was in smelled of blood and roses, I worried for her, I worried for my sister. She lay in a bed of blood full of blue petals; and she wore a crown of blue roses, that was identical to crown of roses Rhaegar crowned her with at the tourney of Harrnehall. Wylla was attempting to reduce the blood flow but the blanket was covered in blood, she was dying. My sister was dying. For she has given birth.

“Ned” she said weakly, I could tell it took a lot of willpower for her to just to say my name, as she was battling through the pain. 

I knelt next to her; her forehead was burning up as her life slipped away from her. “promise me” she said; her strength was fading away. This was not my sister; this could not be my sister for she would live on and endure. But it was not so, for she was dying. 

“Ned, I loved him. I loved Rhaegar. Tell my son the truth about his heritage one day. Promise me Ned”.

“Promise me Ned” she repeated.

“Lyanna” I stammered.

“Promise me that you’ll keep him safe, keep him safe Ned. Keep him safe” she made me promise again.

“Jon. His name is Jon Targaryen. Promise me Ned”. She repeated. Those were her last words.

“Lyanna” I screamed. “Lyanna! Lyanna!” she could not die, she mustn’t die!

I cried and I cried, I held her in my arms, the petals slipped through her hands. Damn you Rhaegar, damn you Robert and damn you father. “Lyanna” I screamed again. 

“my lord stark” I heard the sword of the morning. For behind me was the Kingsguard and my men and they all looked at me with pity. They called this place the tower of joy, but what joy did it bring. I looked at her son, he had her look. She may be gone from this world but she will always be in my heart and she will always remain in her son, the rightful king. Damn you Robert. For that promise would haunt me to the end of my days.


	4. Jon Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own a song of ice and fire. And can you please review this story.
> 
> I am currently looking for a beta for this story. So send me a PM if you are interested.

Chapter 4 – Jon Sand

Year 283 AL

Ned POV

I looked at the babe, Jon Targaryen was his name. He looked like her, like Lyanna. He looked like a Stark apart from the eyes. He had his father’s eyes; they were dark lilac just like Rhaegar’s. But he looked like her, like Lyanna. The boy had her long face, and her dark hair. He had the stark look. 

I couldn’t look at him without remembering Lyanna and whenever I looked at him I felt guilt and anger. Why didn’t she tell me, why Lyanna why?

What would I do with the child, what would I do? How could I keep him safe from Robert’s wrath, I saw how he butchered Aegon and Rhaenys. And Jon would be their brother, their brother.

“Lord Stark” I heard the Sword of the Morning call me “what will you do with the child?” he asked.

Ser Arthur Dayne had received news that his sister had committed suicide, after hearing about Elia and her children, by flinging herself off the Palestone sword, which is one of the towers in Starfall; I could tell he was saddened by Ashara’s death and was nearly depressed as me. 

“I do not know” I said “for I cannot take him to Winterfell and claim that he is my bastard. For everyone would soon know about him and his eyes. And when they see his eyes, his true parentage will be revealed.” I replied, “I do not know what to do.”

“I could take him to Dorne, for I know prince Doran well. And we could claim that my sister is the mother and that you are the father”.

“That could work” I replied. “But wouldn’t prince Doran object, for in his eyes my sister dishonoured Elia?”

“Prince Doran is man that could be reasoned with, his brother however cannot, the prince will take him in and raise him and I shall be always by his side.” 

“But the boy must visit me in Winterfell; for he will know from where his mother came from.” I insisted, for I would honour my promise to Lyanna.

“Yes Lord Stark”. 

I could hear Ser Arthur Dayne discussing the possibility of Jon of being raised by prince Doran with the rest of the Kingsguard. They had agreed to the idea but under one condition that they will all remain with Jon while he is being raised at the water gardens.

“Swear an oath to me” I told the members of the Kingsguard. 

They weren’t expecting that question. Nonetheless they got on one knee and together said “on our honour lord stark, we will look after the prince as if he was our own son. And that he will be trained and raised as a true knight, worthy enough to be a Stark, a Targaryen, and a Prince.”

“Thank you Sers.” I said. For as honourable as they were I was leaving Lyanna’s son in their safety. But the way they said prince unnerved me and frightened me.

It was a ludicrous plan, but a plan nonetheless. The boy was going to be trained in the martial arts by the sword of the morning; high lords would offer the maidenhood of their daughters for the honour. 

A part of me was relieved, another part of me was angry and another part of me was hopeful. What happened at the Tower of Joy was going to have massive consequences on Westeros in the future. For good or for bad, only the gods knew. And off to the Water Gardens we went.

Doran POV 

I was sitting down in the Water Gardens watch the calm pools in the sunset of the sun. I always found peace here, especially when my limbs were in pain.

The maesters said that this was the beginning of the gaut and soon I would be barely able to walk. But this physical pain was nothing compared to what I had suffered.

Time was at an end for house Targaryen as a result of Robert’s rebellion, the crowned prince had been killed at the trident and the king was betrayed by his own Kingsguard. My uncle was a part of the Kingsguard and he perished at the trident leading the Dornish forces at the trident.

And when Kings Landing fell, they said that my own little sister had been murdered. She saw her new-born killed in front of her eyes, and then she was raped and murdered. One day I would have vengeance upon Tywin Lannister, but today was not the day.

I needed time strengthen my forces then wait until the proud lion was at his weakest I would make him beg for mercy as I searched through his bowels for gold, while I make him sing Rains of Castamere.

When I think about how this started, my mind will always return to Rhaegar for his foolishness and madness killed my sister. Rhaegar Targaryen may you burn in the lowest of seven hells.

My thoughts were interrupted as the captain of my guard Areo Hotah came inside “my prince Lord Stark and Ser Arthur Dayne are here to see you” he announced. Now this was surprising the sword of the morning with the lord of Winterfell. This was unexpected.

I told my captain to let them in. but only lord stark entered, which intrigued me even more, I could tell from when he first entered he felt sympathy for me.

Stark also deserved my sympathy for he had lost a brother, a father and a sister, and if the rumours are true his younger brother is going to be joining the nights watch. 

“Lord Stark welcome to Dorne” I said as I indicated for him to sit.

“Thank you Prince Doran for the hospitality” he said.

For a moment neither of us could find the right words to say to each other. It was stark who broke the silence finally.

“I would like to offer you my condolences at the loss of your family members. If it were up to me Tywin Lannister would be dead.”

I was surprised by what he just said, and he said the name Tywin with such disgust. I didn’t know what to expect next. 

The man seemed nervous and scared. He blurted out “I would like to foster a child here”.

“A child?” I questioned.

“He is my bastard. Jon Sand” and the sword of the morning brought him in.

The man was lying.

“Dorne is only safe place for him”.

Now the man was beginning to scare me. The child had the Stark look, the Stark colouring, but his eyes were Rhaegar’s eyes.

“He isn’t your child, is he lord stark? He is your nephew. He is Rhaegar’s son”.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said “yes he is and I would defend him with my life”.

I thought about Aegon and Rhaenys, he would be their brother. He had Martell blood running through his veins; he was descended from Myriah Martell.

All of a sudden a child came stumbling into the room; it was my daughter Arianne Martell.

“Father who is that?” she asked.

“This is Jon he will be staying with us” I said as he sat on my lap.

Lord stark, Areo Hotah and the sword of the morning all looked very surprised. 

“May I hold him” she said.

I handed Jon to her and instructed her to be careful.

The babe laughed Arianne herself was smiling and giggling as she tickled the babe. 

This was a start of a new era, and for the first time since hearing about elia and her children; I smiled.


	5. Avenge Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 – Avenging Me  
> I do not own a song of ice and fire. And can you please review this story.  
> I am currently looking for a beta for this story. So send me a PM if you are interested.  
> comment on which Sword Jon should wield. There are three choices, they are:  
> • Longclaw (his sword in the books)  
> • Dark Sister (a valyrian steel long sword which was also used by Aemon the Dragon knight and Bloodraven)  
> • And Blackfyre (Blackfyre is a Valyrian steel Bastard sword which was wielded by Aegon the conqueror and by Daemon Blackfyre “the king who bore the sword”)

**Chapter 5 – Avenge Me**

**Year 293 AL**

**Age Update:**

**Jon Sand – 10 Years Old**

**Oberyn Martell – 35 Years Old**

**Doran Martell – 45 Years Old**

**Ellaria Sand – 30 Years Old**

**Arthur Dayne – 40 Years Old**

**Gerold Hightower/ Edric Flowers – 50 Years Old**

**Oswell Whent/ Rolland Rivers – 45 Years Old**

**Arianne Martell – 16 Years Old**

**Quentyn Martell – 9 Years Old**

**Trystane Martell – 6 Years Old**

**Daemon Sand – 15 Years Old**

**Obara Sand – 21 Years Old**

**Nymeria Sand – 18 Years Old**

**Tyene Sand – 16 Years Old**

**Sarella Sand – 12 Years Old**

**Ned Stark – 30 Years Old**

**Robb Stark – 10 Years Old**

**Elia Sand – 7 Years Old**

**Obella Sand – 5 Years Old**

**Dorea Sand – 1 Year Old**

**Areo Hotah – 45 Years Old**

**Jon Sand POV**

Every night when I sleep; I dream. But my dreams are true. I keep seeing the same thing over and over again, it frightens me. I see a woman being raped and murdered by a mountain of a man, the woman looks like uncle Oberyn; and just before she dies, she turns her head and says ‘avenge me’. I have had this dream for over a month and it keeps repeating itself and it scares me.

But despite the dreams I had, I was still looking forward to today as my father, Lord Eddard Stark, was visiting me here in Dorne. He has visited before and I have visited Winterfell before but this time he will be bringing Robb, his son, with him.

When I went to visit Winterfell with Uncle Arthur I had met Robb. He was the same age as me; which was nice and he was also my brother, my half-brother. We played swords, but he wasn’t as good as me, and we ran in the Godswood. I was looking forward to seeing him today.

Every day I practiced swordplay with my uncle Arthur. His name is Arthur Dayne; he used to be a member of the Kingsguard. But he refused to serve the new king, because of what he did to Elia and her children. I am currently squiring for him and I am learning what I can so I become a True Knight like him.

As I went to practice my swordplay I saw my friend Daemon Sand; he is currently a squire for Uncle Oberyn, who is also known as the Red Viper. In addition to learning the martial arts from the Sword of the Morning, I also trained with the Red Viper. Uncle Oberyn taught me that in order to win; a man must do everything in his power and even resort to dishonourable measures. He taught me about the different kind of poisons, their potency and their antidotes. I love my uncle Oberyn for he loves me like a son and treats me like a man.

Daemon was five years older than me; he was stronger, faster and bigger. But I was more skilled. “Jon” he called me “care for a match”. He was sparring with a spear against Quentyn Martell, Daemon always beat Quentyn. Quentyn was leaving us to squire for Lord Anders Yronwood, this was happening in order for peace between House Martell and House Yronwood. Relations were never the same after Oberyn had killed Lord Edgar Yronwood in a duel and was rumoured to have used a poisoned blade. I would miss Quentyn he was always very serious and he did not smile much, he always very dutiful to his father and Dorne. And I hope he enjoys squiring for Lord Yronwood.

We were both armoured in padded armour where he was wielding a shield and a spear. I was wielding a long sword along with a rounded shield. He lunged at me I dodged. He thrust the spear I deflected the spear with my shield. I countered his attack with a cut he blocked the attack and countered with a well-aimed thrust at my unarmoured thigh. I dodged the attack, the main problem with the spear was that only the tip was made out of steel and the rest was made out of wood. So if the wooden shaft snapped, the spear would become useless. So as I dodged his attack and his spear became trapped under my foot. So I snapped the spear rendering it useless. Then I pointed my sword at him and Daemon surrendered. “Good match Sand” I said offering my hand.

“Good game Sand” he smiled as he shook my hand.

I was resting in the baths after my sparring match with Daemon. The water was so relaxing, that a person could almost feel at peace. This was when Arianne opened the door and stepped inside. She was wearing a very revealing white silk dress with an ornate snake coiled around her right arm, its gold and silver scales glimmered as she moved. It was as if her every step was seduction. The dress she was wearing was so revealing you could see her round ripe breasts with their huge dark nipples; you could see the lush curves at her waist and at her hip. She was making me feel uneasy. She has olive skin with large dark eyes and hair that was black and thick, which fell in ringlets to the middle of her back. 

Arianne is the heir of Dorne, I love her like a sister and sometimes I’m unsure of how I love her. One could say that I am attracted to her. When I was younger Nymeria, Obara, Tyene and Sarella doted on me. While I loved them, I was also very wary of them for they are, as Arianne would call them, Oberyn with teats. 

“To what do I owe this rare honour to Princess?” I asked, while Arianne simply smiled seductively before she replied back to me.

“My father and uncle Oberyn wish to speak to you, they are waiting at the pools?”

I went to the pools where two guards were on patrol guarding the entrance. “The Prince is expecting me?” and they opened the door.

Inside was Areo Hotah, the captain of Prince Doran’s guards. He was there along with Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn and Maester Caleotte. And you could see the naked children playing in the pools without a care in the world. One could look at the Prince and almost pity him; but I knew the man wanted no pity and he stayed hidden in the water gardens so that Dorne’s enemies would not know about this weakness. The Prince was a cautious man but not a man to be trifled with.

“My Prince I have come, as you commanded” I announced as the Maester left us.

“How are you Jon, I hear you have trouble sleeping?” he asked me.

“I am fine. It is just nightmares; nothing more and nothing less.” I replied nervously.

“What did you see Jon?” I didn’t like to answer questions about my dreams because they had a habit of turning true and that made me uneasy.

“I saw a woman that sees her babe torn from her arms. The babes head is dashed against the wall. The mother is then raped by a mountain of a man. Just before she dies she turns her head towards me and says avenge me, and then she dies”. Both Oberyn and Doran looked extremely disturbed by what I had just told them.

“She looked like you Uncle Oberyn. I also see a little girl killed by a manticore on a red field. She calls for her father, mother. She calls for you Oberyn, and then he stabs her. The girl says ‘unbowed, unbent, unbroken’. She keeps muttering those words as he stabs her.” “He’s laughing as he stabs her” I shout, horrified. “She then says something that surprised me and confused me”.

“What was it?” asked Oberyn curiously.

“It was ‘I see a dragon as great as Balerion the Black Dread riding a massive albino Direwolf killing a black manticore. My brother will avenge me’ this dream haunts me. I can’t get it out of my head. He stabs her again and this time she screams ‘UNBOWED, UNBENT, UNBRO...’”

“Stop it, stop it. Stop Jon stop.” Oberyn was visibly disturbed. “Stop boy STOP!” He stepped out of the room he was disturbed, angry and when Oberyn was like this; you should get out of his way.

“Jon do you know who that was?” Doran asked me.

“I think it was Elia being killed and Rhaenys being murdered. I don’t know what it has to do with me, the dreams their scaring me.”

“Are you going to be okay today Jon, with your father and your brother visiting?”

“Yes it’s the only part of the day I’m looking forward to so far.”

“Good Jon Good. And Jon always remember your roots and where you come from because they define who you are.”

“Of course uncle I will always remember” I said confused by what the Prince had just said and wondering if there was a hidden meaning in those words.

**Oberyn Martell POV**

What the boy had just said about Elia and Rhaenys had really disturbed me. Was that how they died. One day I will kill Tywin Lannister, but he will suffer first.

I loved Jon like my own son. The boy was very talented with a blade, the boy had honour and within him a cold temper but when he was angry he was all fire. I remember how once Obara had angered him by calling him a girl because of his purple eyes, his long untamed dark brown hair. The boy was so angry he came dressed in light mail, wielding a short sword with a rounded wooden shield as he challenged Obara to a duel. He was eight years old at the time; Obara was 11 years his senior. Before the fight started I remember seeing Obara and the sand snakes mocking him, while the Arthur Dayne pitied him and looked worried for his nephew.

The fight didn’t last long and the boy won by using his mind. And he taught my daughters to never underestimate their opponent. For as Obara thrust her spear he dodged the attack but he countered by throwing sand in her face and disarmed her, tripping her using her spear and pointing the spear at her while she was on the ground helpless. No one ever underestimated him again; the boy was made to wield a sword.

The lad was very intelligent for he didn’t play the games of children much he was either practicing his sword play or in the library reading. His knowledge and ability to learn astonished the maesters.

Today Ned Stark was visiting the water gardens and visit his son. The Greyjoy rebellion had ended four years ago and Ned stark took Balon Greyjoy’s youngest son as his ward, his hostage in basic terms. 

Robb stark and Jon had a good relationship it would seem. The boys seemed happy. And after the Starks rested, a great feast occurred. And it seemed as if Robb was staring at Tyene, had the boy never seen a girl. But the boy should be wary for one could never trust Tyene, she maintained a sweet and pious persona but she loved poisons and they were her favoured weapon.

After the feast I saw Ned Stark along with the Sword of the Morning go with my brother. They seemed very secretive, this intrigued me. They were talking quietly and carefully, but I kept hearing the word ‘Jon’ and his ‘true father’. So does this mean that Ned stark isn’t his father. Who could be the father? The boy had dark lilac eyes, but he had the Stark look. Then I remembered how Rhaegar looked, they have the same eye shape, same nose shape and same mouth shape. And those eyes, they were dark lilac. He had Rhaegar’s eyes, Rhaegar is his father.

DORAN HOW COULD HE DO THIS? TO ELIA? TO ME?

I burst through the door. I was angry, no I was beyond angry. I was furious. From their looks I could tell they knew that I knew. Arthur Dayne was reaching for Dawn. My brother hinted towards him to not raise arms. 

“Doran, how could you do this? You betrayed Elia, you betrayed me and you betrayed Dorne!” I was angry and I was shouting.

“So you would betray the boy. I know you love the boy; you look at him like your own son. You would surrender him to Tywin Lannister, to be butchered like Aegon and Rhaenys.” Doran was angry. “Lord Eddard Stark and the Sword of the Morning came with Jon and pleaded their case. He is Aegon’s and Rhaenys’s brother. You Oberyn wanted to raise Dorne for Viserys, despite the boy being mad like his father. You heard him when he told you about his dreams. I do not forgive Rhaegar for what he did to our sister but don’t blame the son for the sins of the father. The boy is the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna and one day he will avenge Elia and bring the ruin of House Lannister. And he is the rightful King. You owe him your allegiance Oberyn”.

Doran had me quaking in my boots. Then from behind the curtain I could see something move, someone was there, someone was listening. Was it one of Varys’s agents?

It was Jon The boy was furious; his face had turned with angry. And behind his purple eyes you could see him burning with rage. “YOU LIED TO ME” he looked at me, Eddard Stark, my brother and Arthur Dayne. “You lied to me” the boy had tears in his eyes, this was too much for me, Jon all of us. And the boy ran out of the room.

“Jon” Lord Stark called him.

“Allow him time to calm down. The boy has maturity beyond his years. Give him time”. Doran said I wasn’t sure if Doran believed himself.

   


End file.
